Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $15$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $17$ units long What is $\cot(\angle ABC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $15$ $8$ $17$
Explanation: $\cot(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\tan(\angle ABC)}$ How can we find $\tan(\angle ABC)$ SOH CAH TOA angent = pposite over djacent Opposite $= \overline{AC} = 15$ Adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 8$ $\tan(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{15}{8}$ $\cot(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\tan(\angle ABC)} = \dfrac{8}{15}$